yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Zukami (Dimir)
This is Dimir's verision of Jack Smith Appearance Jack has short brown hair that goes down to his neck, and a set of brown eyes to match. His hair is messy, because he doesn't ever brush it. He a very common build. He isn't tall, but he isn't short either. Jack is about 182.8 cm in height and around 72.5 kg in weight. He's taller than Desmond and Haru, but shorter than Takuto. His skin is rather tan, as he likes to be outside a lot. His outfit consists of the uniform given to him by the school. He just throws on a random shirt and random pants during his off time away from school. He thinks about every outfit as much as he thinks about his hair. Personality Jack can be a kind and gentle soul. He normally is alone and isn't normally the first person to talk unless he knows them already. He's always willing to help. He does however have a temper on him, but it's rare for him to ever get angry. Backstory Upon growing up, his parents always fought with eachother. He had to hold onto his little sister and make sure that she never knew what was going on. One day these fights got really bad and his father moved out. Jack had assumed he died for many years until he reached high school. His mother finally told him that his father had cheated on her and they broke up. He was alone for most of his years, caring about no one else but his mother, his sister, and himself. He was so used to being the man of the house at a young age that he would help out even if a random asked him to. This lead to some people taking advantage of his kindness. He liked to dabble in music as a way to escape the loneliness of reality. He found his way to the Light Music Club. One day he was in the club room alone and a boy named Desmond walked in. He was lost and trying to find the Gaming Club. Jack convinced him to stay and they became friends. They then met a boy named Haru Doi and convinced him to join them. Haru found Desmond had a great singing voice, and Jack himself dabbled in guitar and bass, but he preferred the bass because it was easy and fun. The guitar he hated. All the while Haru just began to slam the drums and began to practice. He had a talent for it. "How cool would it be if we played together, but we would need one more person," Jack remembers telling Desmond and Haru. A week later, both of them brought an emo kid into the club room. Takuto and Jack had actually known eachother, just not very well. Relationships *Desmond Blake **Desmond was one of Jack's first ever friends. He is the lead vocalist for a project Jack had wanted to put together for so very long. *Haru Doi **Haru is another one of Jack's friends. Jack has to often tell Haru to not knock things over in the club room. *Takuto Mikachi **Takuto and Jack had actually met in middle school, but just never had a real reason to hang out after school hours. Jack was shocked to see him walk through the club room as the final member. *Mysterious Blonde **She met Jack back in middle school and they had a very toxic friendship. She is one of the people Jack actually got aggressive with. She turned it around to make him look like the bad guy. Didn't really work and no one cared what she said. *May Rinka **May helps him with his struggling grades. She also tries to encourage him to make some actual friends besides his sister. So when he suddenly formed a and with three new friends, she was more than supportive of this. Especially since the other three were also her students. Students she knew well. Trivia *He works at Wendys *Probably the hardest OCs made because there were like zero reliable references. *He is the Jacbocford of the band. Gallery 4Members.png|From left to right. Desmond, Takuto, Haru, and Jack. Band1.png|Practice in the forest isn't going so well. Practice2.png|What in the actual hell is going on? Practice3.png|I think Jack lost at his game. Preform1.png|It's a good thing it's only stage practice. Preform2.png|Desmond trying to get everyone back on track. Preform3.png|Jack and Takuto, what the actual hell guys? WendyG.png|Group at Wendys WendyJ.png|Jack at Wendys Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Loner Category:Bisexual Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Light Music Club Category:Dimir OCs Category:Dimirs FanFics Category:BoyBand